


One Step

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e20 The Forgotten, Gen, Xindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene conversation between Jonathan and Trip, set during the Season 3 episode "The Forgotten."

 

“How the hell can you even _talk_ to that Xindi bastard, much less bring him onto _Enterprise_? He’s the one who…”

“Trip.” 

“… designed the goddamn weapon that killed my sister. The one that’s gonna destroy all of Earth…”

“Commander Tucker. That’s enough! Degra is here as my guest. There are ways we can help each other… help save _both_ of our peoples.”

“Sorry, Cap’n, I don’t see it, and I doubt anyone else on Earth would either.”

“They’re not here, Trip. We’re one step away from utter failure. If another step means extending trust… I’m going to take it.”

 


End file.
